zaczepistaencyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Scooby doo
Scooby Doo Po prostu idol Scooby-dooby-doo!!! Scooby Doo tak jak tylko on to potrafi No to się rozdzielimy. Ja i Dafne pójdziemy do piwnicy, a Kudłaty, Scooby i Velma pójdą poszukać upiora po pokojach. Fred załatwia sobie sam-na-sam z Daphne Rety! Velma daje znać, że ma okres rozwiązała zagadkę Stary... Tak żyć to raj... Kudłaty do Scooby'ego, najedzony do nieprzytomności... Wokół unosi się dziwny dymek... Dlaczego wszędzie gdzie pójdziemy musi być jakiś upiór? Kudłaty zastanawia się nad teorią rzeczywistości świata Scooby'ego Nie będę łazić za tym anemikiem! Johnny Bravo o Kudłatym I'm sorry for Scrappy Doo, all right? Not everything has to be a good idea... William Hanna przeprasza widzów przed śmiercią za wymyślenie Scrappy'ego Doo zaznaczając, że nie wszystko musi być dobrym pomysłem Scooby Doo – serial animowany produkcji amerykańskiej produkowany dłużej niż Moda na sukces (od 1969 do dziś) i mający z tym serialem wiele wspólnego. Serial wymyślili pracownicy Williama Hanny i Josepha Barbery, którzy przypisali sobie prawa do serialu, a postać Scooby'ego wymyślił Japończyk Iwao Takamoto, bo w końcu tylko Japończyk mógłby wymyślić gadającego psa, którego wszyscy rozumieją. Takie W11 dla dzieci. Spis treści ukryj 1 Postaci 2 Fabuła 3 Teoria rzeczywistości Scooby'ego Doo 4 Problem Scoobychrupek 5 Odbiór edytuj Postaci Fred (właśc. Fredercik Herman Jones) – uważa się za szefa grupy i głównego bohatera, ale intelektualnie jest na poziomie Kudłatego, zwłaszcza w jego wymyślnych pułapkach. Jest najodważniejszym członkiem grupy, toteż najniebezpieczniejsze zadania zawsze zleca Kudłatemu i Scooby'emu. Dafne (właśc. Daphne Ann Blake) – ta ładna, dziewczyna Freda, córka z bogatej rodziny, ale potrafi otworzyć każdy zamek za pomocą spinki do włosów i zmywacza do paznokci. Ma wypisane na czole, że jest bogata. To ją zawsze porywają potwory. Velma (właśc. Velma Dace Dinkley) – lesbijka, która próbuje stać się hetero. Typowa kujonka i typ Adriana Monka, gdyż zawsze wszystko wie. Kudłaty (właśc. Norville Timothy Rogers) – bogaty dziedzic rodu Rogersów i Kudłofordów, hipis, bitnik i narkoman. Jest bulimikiem, bo mimo że ciągle je nic nie wiadomo o jego problemach żołądkowych, ani nie tyje. Jest tchórzem. Wraz ze Scoobym jest przynętą na potwory Scooby Doo (właśc. Scoobert Doo) – gadający pies (z wadą wymowy), który zrobi wszystko za Scoobychrupkę (podobnie jak Kudłaty). Również wszystkiego się boi (bardzo często także własnego cienia) i również jest tchórzem. Potwierdza się, że pies upodabnia się do swojego pana... Scrappy Doo (po prostu Scrappy Doo) mały gówniarz, siostrzeniec Scooby'ego Doo (choć wg niektórych źródeł to jego nieślubne dziecko). W przeciwieństwie do Scooby'ego jest bardzo odważny i myśli, że jego wujek jest odważny. W filmie jednak miał problemy z trzymaniem moczu... edytuj Fabuła Przepis na viagrokoks zwany Scoobychrupkami Fabuła Scooby Doo jest ewenementem na skalę światową. Każdy odcinek odbywa się według tego samego schematu (za wyjątkiem kilku odcinków z już XXI wieku, które ironicznie ten schemat przełamywały). Oto schemat: Bohaterowie jadą swoim nieśmiertelnym vanem w losowe miejsca na świecie. Samochód ciągle się psuje z losowego powodu (było ich tak wiele, że nawet bolidy Formuły 1 mogą się schować) i bohaterowie muszą się gdzieś zatrzymać na dłużej. Okazuje się, że każda okolica gdzie się zatrzymają jest nawiedzona przez jakiegoś wymyślnego potwora. Bohaterowie muszą rozwiązać arcytrudną zagadkę. Bohaterowie się rozdzielają, najczęściej jedną grupę tworzą Fred, Daphne i Velma, a drugą Scooby i Kudłaty. Jednak jeśli Fred ma ochotę na igraszki z Daphne, to Velma idzie z Kudłatym i Scooby'm, a Fred i Daphne sami gdzieś do podziemi. Potem nie widzimy ich przez dobre 10-15 minut. Kudłaty i Scooby znajdują potwora. Boją się i uciekają. Bohaterowie się spotykają. Fred wymyśla pułapkę. Następuje pościg. (opcjonalnie) Potwór łapie Daphne. Podczas pościgu następuje scena kiedy potwór ściga Scooby'ego i Kudłatego pomiędzy pokojami (zdarza się, że pomiędzy szufladami lub innymi wielokomorowymi przedmiotami). Podczas takiej sceny słyszymy standardową pościgową melodyjkę (w starszych odcinkach) lub kiczowatą piosenkę (w nowszych). Scooby wpada w pułapkę Freda, ale łapie potwora. Złapany potwór jest uwięziony w jakiś sposób i nie próbuje uciec. Velma zdejmuje mu maskę. Przyjeżdża szeryf i niczym niepełnosprawny umysłowo pyta czy ktoś mu może to wszystko wyjaśnić. Kudłaty i Scooby wyjaśniają „wszystko”, chociaż zaledwie parę minut temu nic nie wiedzieli. Przestępca przyznaje się do wszystkiego i mówi Wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie te wścibskie dzieciaki i ten ich głupi kundel. Nasi bohaterowie mogą w końcu robić to, co robią nastolatki: ćpać i uprawiać seks. Ten schemat można porównać do schematu tworzenia haiku, systemu ustawienia graczy w futbolu gaelickim czy do schematu życia w Modzie na sukces. edytuj Teoria rzeczywistości Scooby'ego Doo Zmotoryzowana buda Scooby'iego Świat Scooby'ego jest w stanie dwuwymiarowego zakrzywienia przestrzeni. Postacie zawsze biegają jeden za drugim lub stoją jeden obok drugiego. Ale przy scenie pościgu, odbywającej się wedle obrazu na linii prostej w np. nieskończenie długiej jaskini, wystarczy schować się za stalaktytem, a goniący potwór niczego nie zauważy... Tak samo gdy biegną przed siebie, pomieszczenia okazują się nieskończenie długie. Świat Scooby'ego kręci się wokół każdego bohatera z osobna. Kiedy jedna postać mówi, żadna nawet nie drgnie ani nie mrugnie. Bohaterowie Scooby'ego biegną zawsze w taki sam sposób i nigdy się nie męczą podczas biegania. Bohaterowie Scooby Doo są jak Simsy. Przez czterdzieści lat produkcji się nie postarzeli nawet o rok (nie było odcinków o urodzinach któregokolwiek), a przy 350 odcinkach, gdyby zsumować realny czas trwania ich podróży, powinni się postarzeć o dobre kilka lat i przynajmniej przestać być nastolatkami. Seks to temat tabu. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Fred i Daphne ten tego, ale nigdy nie jest to powiedziane. Ich spółkowanie jest najczęściej przemilczane długimi scenami bez nich, podczas gdy zainteresowani schodzą do jakichś podziemnych, zacisznych miejsc. Bohaterowie kreskówki mają uszkodzenia mózgu w płatach odpowiedzialnych za kojarzenie i pamięć krótkotrwałą. Mimo wieluset takich samych schematycznych przygód ciągle myślą, że każdy napotkany potwór jest prawdziwy. Żaden przestępca w świecie Scooby'ego nie używa broni. Lepiej jest przestraszyć kogoś w odpustowym stroju. Nawiedzanie miejsca w świecie Scooby'ego działa odstraszająco na ludzi. W świecie rzeczywistym byłoby odwrotnie... Grupa przestępców przebrana za upiory nagle traci mowę i potrafią się jedynie złowieszczo śmiać i robić Bla, bla, bla!!! Przestępcy przebrani za potwory nagle zmieniają też kształty, np. chudy naukowiec-przestępca może się przebrać za dwuipółmetrowego Wikinga. Każdy potwór zawsze znajdzie się za plecami Scooby'ego czy Kudłatego i będzie czekał ze swoim atakiem aż oni się zorientują. Kiedy się zorientują i zaczną uciekać, ten zamachnie się ramionami i też zacznie ich ścigać. Wszyscy rozumieją co mówi Scooby i nikogo to nie dziwi. Ale tylko Scooby jest zdziwiony gdy spotykają Speed Buggy'ego – mówiącego łazika... Van Freda ciągle się psuje, ale zawsze się cudownie naprawia. Każdy bohater jest zawsze tak samo ubrany, z wyjątkiem Kudłatego, który w kilku filmach zamiast zielonej koszulki i bordowych spodni miał czerwoną koszulkę i niebieskie spodnie, oraz Freda który w nowej serii odcinków zmienił koszulkę z białej na białą z niebieskim paskiem... Na szczęście bohaterowie Scooby'ego noszą kurtki gdy są w zimowej scenerii. Bohaterowie nieustannie jeżdżą po świecie, a są nastolatkami. Jednak nikt nie robi problemów gdy czwórka nastolatków przejeżdża granicę USA-Meksyk w starej furgonetce. Jako nastolatkowie nie muszą też chodzić do szkoły. Nie muszą się też martwić o pieniądze. Każdy z nich ma bogatego krewnego fundującego im wieczne wakacje... Ich znajomi obojętnie gdzie mieszkają, znają jedynie parę słów w języku kraju w którym mieszkają. Kudłaty i Scooby palą marychę. W jednym z odcinków Harveya Birdmana, prawnika sądowego, zostają oskarżeni o posiadanie marihuany, a wyrok w ich sprawie nie pojawia się na ekranie. Obrona posługiwała się argumentami, że wcale nie są naćpani, ale tylko głupi. Jednak w wielu odcinkach można zauważyć dymki unoszące się albo z ich vana albo w pobliżu ich miejsca stołowania (wyjaśniałoby to też posturę Kudłatego). Scooby jest w stanie znaleźć rower w dowolnym miejscu. Ba, w głębinach kopalni w jadącym wózku na węgiel, będąc ściganym przez Wikinga, znalazł Scoobocopter, czyli latający rower na dwie osoby. W świecie Scooby'ego wszystko co ma jakie takie skrzydła, bez względu na silnik czy wagę będzie latać tak długo jak to tylko potrzebne (np. Scoobocopter, samolot braci Wright latający pod dachem muzeum, czy pralka sklejona z deską do prasowania i wentylatorem latająca po piwnicach i piętrach wielkiego domu). To latające coś będzie też latać albo z lewa na prawo ekranu, albo w nieskończenie długim pomieszczeniu (Mak Gajwer sie chowa). Pułapki Freda przypominają grę TIM, czyli ustawianie różnych przedmiotów jeden koło drugiego tak, aby kulka doszła do celu. Typową pułapką Freda jest: Upiór wbiegnie do pokoju, Kudłaty włączy wentylator, upiór poślizgnie się na mydlinach i pchany przez wentylator przejedzie tak 10 metrów i wpadnie do pralki, którą Scooby zamknie. Kudłaty i Scooby boją się nowo napotkanych potworów, mimo że dotychczas napotkane de facto nic im nie zrobiły, a każdy z nich okazywał się przebranym bandytą. Każdy schwytany potwór to jedna z postaci, która opowiadała naszym bohaterom ogólną sytuację w nawiedzonym miejscu lub jedna z osób, która dobrze radzi im by uciekały. W świecie Scooby'ego naturalną reakcę na nawiedzenie miejsca spotykaną wśród 99,5% mieszkańców nawiedzonych wiosek jest ucieczka z miejsca zamieszkania pozstawiając cały dobytek w niezamkniętych domach. Jedyni którzy zostają to niezabobonni naukowcy lub przestępcy. W jednym z odcinków bohaterowie Scooby'ego brali udział w procesie wiedźm z Salem, a mieszkańcy miejscowości, do której trafili wyglądali jak żywcem wyjęci z XVII wieku... Bohaterowie Scooby'ego w niezwykłym zbiegu okoliczności jeszcze nigdy nie trafili na żadne spokojne, nienawiedzone miejsce. I w żadnym z nawiedzonych miejsc policja nie była w stanie samodzielnie rozgryźć problemu. I jeszcze nie natrafili na zagadkę, w którą nie byłby zamieszany przestępca przebierający się za ducha/potwora/upiora. Lodowisko do hokeja w świecie Scooby'ego nie ma zaokrąglonych krańców, tylko jest kwadratowe. Ponadto w świecie Scooby'ego bohaterowie Scooby'ego mogli zagrać w turnieju hokejowym jako reprezentacja USA w zastępstwie graczy, którzy bali się hokejowego demona. A żeby było jeszcze śmieszniej, gdy demona złapano, Velmie pozwolono zagrać na bramce w finale turnieju... Inne psy w świecie Scooby'ego nie potrafią mówić (poza Scooby-Dumem, Scrappym Doo i Scooby Dee). Sam Scooby też ich nie rozumie. Schwytany przestępca najczęściej od razu się do wszystkiego przyznaje, wyjaśnia motywy postępowania i zaznacza, że wszystko by mu się udało, gdyby nie te wścibskie dzieciaki i ten ich głupi kundel! Przestępcy ze świata Scooby'ego nie wiedzą, że złapanie ich wcale nie oznacza, że od razu są winni, a proces sądowy to przede wszystkim festiwal dowodów i innych tego typu. Nie wiedzą, że mają prawo milczeć. A policjanci w świecie Scooby'ego nigdy nie powiedzą przestępcom, że mają prawo zachować milczenie. Mało tego, zaznaczą, że pójdą na długo siedzieć... W niektórych odcinkach nie aresztowano potwora, bo każdy może straszyć innych... Jednak pozostaje pytanie co z tymi, którzy właśnie za samo straszenie zostali aresztowani. Większość akcji musi się dziać w Teksasie, bo oprócz munduru szeryfa i akcentu/zachowania autochtonów, do odludnych wiosek przyjeżdża tylko jeden policjant, a przestępcy mogą oczekiwać bardzo surowego wyroku. Niektórzy przestępcy ze świata Scooby'ego potrafią konstruować niezwykle skomplikowane roboty i machiny, które zawstydziłyby dzisiejsze japońskie produkcje. Ale niestety każdy z tych robotów niszczył się na koniec ukazując wnętrze stworzone z setek kolorowych lampek i kabelków. A twórca robota trafiał na długo do kicia i nie miał okazji zbudować drugiego robota. Mimo rozwiązania wielu zagadek, bohaterowie świata Scooby'ego nigdy nie musieli zeznawać przed sądem w żadnej ze spraw. Velma zawsze jest w stanie rozwiązać każdą zagadkę na podstawie śladu buta odciśniętego na dywanie, włosa na grzebieniu i kawałka papieru, Fred i Dafne potrafią czytać jej w myślach o co jej chodzi, bo wszystko składa się w logiczną całość. Jednak Scooby i Kudłaty nie potrafią nigdy odgadnąć o co chodzi i zostają w nieświadomości aż do końca odcinka. Fred zawsze uzna, że nie mają czasu na wyjaśnienia. Choć po złapaniu przestępcy, to Kudłaty zawsze wyjaśnia co się stało. Po prostu nagle dostaje olśnienia. Poszlakę zawsze można znaleźć na cmentarzu, w kostnicy, opuszczonym muzeum/zamku/domu, która przypadkowo leży na środku pokoju lub na stole. W 99% przypadków jest to kartka papieru (często nadpalona) na której znajduje się kilka bezsensownych liter/wyrazów. Większość potworów łapanych przez bohaterów świata Scooby'ego to przemytnicy. Niemal żaden z przestępców nie ma broni, a jeżeli już ma, to nigdy jej nie użyje. Mimo iż ekipa Scooby'ego to oficjalnie Tajemnicza Spółka, świadcząca usługi detektywistyczne, za rozwiązanie arcytrudnej zagadki wystarczy im postawić pizzę lub zaprosić na obiad. Wszędzie jest pełno zapadni, które uruchamiają się przez to, że Kudłaty oprze się o ścianę/Scooby lecąc zahaczy o rękę jakiegoś posągu/Velma na coś nadepnie... Bohaterowie rozpędzają się do 100km/h w miejscu przed biegiem, a następnie biegną sobie powolutku. To samo tyczy się ślizgania w miejscu. Nasza paczka jest znana także z oszukiwania grawitacji. Bieganie po ścianach, wchodzenia po cienkich jak drut rurach/linach to norma. Na przednich siedzeniach Vana może siedzieć nawet 6 osób! Fred i tak nie ma problemów z kierowaniem. Przestępcy przebrani za potwory czasami dostają amoku i przestają się ruszać dzięki czemu można przymierzyć im sukienkę/udawać, że załatwia się im konto bankowe/rozpocząć z nimi sesję zdjęciową, po to aby odwrócić ich uwagę i uciec. Tylko Kudłaty i Scooby muszą coś jeść. Cały czas tylko oni są głodni. Reszta nie pije,nie je. NIC ! Jak twierdzi sam Marilyn Manson: "Kudłaty i Scooby byli cały czas na haju. Zawsze byli głodni i ciągle widzieli duchy.". edytuj Problem Scoobychrupek Fred, Daphne lub Welma zawsze mają przy sobie Scoobychrupki (w dużym kartonowym pudełku; trochę jak panienki z reklam noszące przy sobie Perwoll albo Persil), które dają Kudłatemu lub Scooby'emu jeśli chcą, aby ci dla nich coś zrobili i nagle z tchórzy stają się odważnymi, niepatrzącymi na zagrożenia gośćmi. Ciężko stwierdzić, co oprócz standardowego przepisu (w prawym górnym rogu artykułu) zawierają Scoobychrupki, ale można podejrzewać, że to amfa albo meph. edytuj Odbiór Schematyczny scenariusz i specyficzny świat sprawiły, że serial stał się hitem. Naprawdę, to nie żart. Mało tego, serial wciąż jest produkowany, a bohaterowie wciąż są nastolatkami i nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Zmieniło się jedynie to, że Fred stał się głupszy i zmienił ubranie... Kategorie: Seriale | Kreskówki